What if?
by DauntleesShadowhunter4
Summary: Sometimes we can't help but thinking about what would've happend,if things were different. What if Valentin had never continued with the cicle? If he had never experimented with demon or angel blood? What if Luke had always been "The best Friend"? What if Clary had always been a shadowhunter? How would life be in Idris?


_This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I'm thinking of continuing it. Depends what you guys think._

_I do not own The Mortal Instruments, sadly. Cassandra Clare does._

Clary`s reading moment was interrupted by some boring noise coming from the window. She closed the book, leaving it over her bed as she went to check what the hell was going on.

A little rock, smaller then a nail flew through the window the moment she opened it. She stacked her head out, as a dark figure appeared from the dark. Jace.

-Herondale, what the hell do you think you`re doing? –She asked, irritably.

-Morgenster, get down here. –He said, that usual crooked smile in his face and his blond hair shining in the dark.

-Are you mad, Jace? What are you doing here? It`s late. –She asked, trying to keep her voice low, bur high enough so Jace can hear her.

-Come on Clary, just get down. I was bored, let`s go find something good to do. –She sighted.

-I`ll be there in a minute. –She answered, going back inside, carving a soundless rune on her ankle, putting on her boots and a jacket over her black shirt. She make her way down the hallway, and reached the stairs. The fire place in the living room, and Jonathan was laying on the sofa, a book opened on his lep. Damn it.

She ran back to her room, almost tripping on a set.

-Joanathan is there, I can`t get out. –She said over the window. Jace showed up from the shadows again.

-Who said you have to get out by the door? –He asked. –Just jump. It`s not even that high. It`s just the second floor.- She stared at Jace for one second, before sitting in the window, putting both legs out. Then she jumped.

Clary landed on her feet, and Jace was staring at her.

-So, where are we going? –She asked, making him laugh.

-Anywhere, as long as we are doing something. –He said, as they stared to walk. –So, Jonathan is doing the big brother think again?

-Yeah. Mom and dad went to a diner at the Lightwood, and he said I was not allowed to go out and stuff.

-Diner in the Lightwood`s? Pour Alec and Izzy. –He said, making her laugh.

-So, Jace, one more time, now, a real answer. Where are we going? Do you really expect me to believe that we will just walk around, going nowhere?

-Just a place I found out another day, when I was walking around doing nothing alone.- He stared at the dark, and picked up his witchlight stone. The green light made Jace look pale, his eyes looking at his shoes.

-Is everything ok Jace? –She asked, touching his arm. He looked up at her, his golden eyes meeting hers, and he smiled.

-Shure, I`m fine. Ok, I found this place the other day. Tell me what you think. –He said, gesturing to the place around.

It was a big open green field, with some big trees here and there. The place was quiet, and the wind blow, making the branches seem like they were dancing .

-That`s so… peaceful. –She said, after a moment.

-It is. –He said, seating under one of the trees. She sat in front of him, her legs crossed.

-A question.

-Shot it.

-Why did you called me here, and not Alec? I mean, he is your Parabatai.-She looked at him. Jace looked away for a moment, before returning her gaze.

-I didn`t want to spend my time with Alec. –He said, then he blushed, which was an odd scene . Jace never blushes. –I mean, not now.

-So, do you want to spend your time with… me? –She was spending a considerable amount with Jace this days, much to her brother disapproval, because Jonathan thought that Jace was a bad influence for his little sister.

-Well, took you long enough to realize that. –He smiled.

They spent about half an hour sitting across each other, just talking. –Clary, run. –He said, getting to his feet, and helping her to get up.

-What? Why?

-Cuss if you don't, I`ll get you, and I`m pretty sure you don't like tickles. –He said. –I`ll give you ten seconds, ok?

She turned and ran without even thinking. Jace was faster than her, he would just reach her in a few seconds, but she ran anyway.

After a minute of running Jace cached her. He looped his arms around her waist, making it impossible for her to run. He ran his hand down her side, stopping at her waist and turned her, so she could look at him. They were close, dangerously close.

They stayed like that for a second, his arms around her waist, his face close to hers , the track of laughter on both of their lips. And then, he leaned forward, touching his lips to hers. Just like that.

They kissed, and just for a second, she didn`t care about anything else but Jace. Her heart pond in her chest hard, and her hands were shaking.

They stood there, they faces apart just for few millimeters. Jace`s eyes were closed and he was smiling.

-CLARISSA ADELE MORGENSTER! –A know voice shouted in the distance. Damn it. –I KNOW YOY`RE THERE CLARISSA.

Jonathan showed up from de darkness, looking angry. Clary officially hated him right now. He just ruined one of the best moments of her life.

-What`s going on here? Clarissa, didn`t I tell you to stay home? –Jace took his arms from Clary`s waist and smiled to Jonathan.

-How did you find me? –She asked.

-Tracking rune. You have a lot of personal stuff in your room, that you shouldn`t have left!

-It`s ok Jonathan, she`s with me. –Jace said, his usual grim in his face.

-Like I trusted you, Herondale. Clary, let`s go. –He said, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her with him

-See you Jace! – She shouted while Jonathan dragged her away.

-Good noght Clary. –He answered.

They walked in silence in the dark. Jonathan looked angry. As they got home, the light inside where on.

-Mom, dad! –He screamed when they entered the room.

-See Jocelyn, here there are. –Her dad`s voice came from the second floor.

-WHERE THE HELL WHERE THE TWO OF YOU? –Jocelyn said, coming down the stairs, Valentine behind her. –WE GOT HOME AND THERE WAS NO ONE.

-Be calm Jocelyn. –Valentine said, placing his hand in his wife shoulder.

-Clary got out, she disobeyed me. I told he to stay home, but apparently, she don`t listen to what I say, and just jumps from the window to go somewhere whit Herondale. I went after her.

-CLARISSA! –Oh, boy, angry mom.

-Mom, stop it. I was bored. Jonathan grounded me in here and Jace showed up…

-YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID NO AND STAYED HOME. IT`S DANGEROUS, CLARISSA. –He mom shouted. She looked at her dad for help.

-Did you have fun? –He asked, and her mom looked at him shocked.

-Yeah.

-Ok then. Next time, just let someone know you`re out.

-VALENTINE.

-Jocelyn, she`s a teen. She just wants to have some fun. Like you never done anything wrong when you where her age. –Jocelyn blushed and looked away.

-Mom! –Jonathan said, angry. –Do something.

-Clary, you`re grounded. –She said, and Jonathan smiled.

-BUT MOM…!

-No but Clary, your brother is right. You shouldn't have left. Go to your room.

-DAD!

-Jocelyn, you can`t….

-We will talk later. –She said to her dad, without looking at him. He looked angry, but shook her head.

She got to her room. She opened the, and Jace was sitting in her window.

-How did you…? –She asked him, raising an eyebrow. –Ok, I don't care.

-It`s everything ok? –He asked.

-I`m grounded. –She sight, dropping herself at her bed.

-Sorry about that. –He smiled.

-It`s ok.

-Just came to see if you`re fine. Good night Clary. –He said, kissing me in the cheek.

-Night Jace. –She said, as he jumped of the window. In a few minutes, she was already sleeping.


End file.
